1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the industries that use the ball hitch device as a towing mechanism, more particularly, the lubrication of said ball hitch device without uncoupling the ball from the hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of lubricating the socket between a ball and hitch or coupler has been addressed previously; however, of the references cited, this invention creates a system more advanced and desirable than the others. Following are three references that are similar:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Patentee ______________________________________ 2,567,530 Sept. 11, 1951 E. A. Shule 2,558,906 July 3, 1951 P. R. Leon 3,436,101 April 1, 1969 R. R. Hansen ______________________________________